My Home Sweet Home
by BriyerRose
Summary: Jasper/Bella story about building a loving healthy relationship while dealing with ex's, past traumas, and raising a family, can they survive it all. NOw just going to be a completed One Shot instead a multi-chapter story!


**AN: Hello, this is a Jasper/Bella story that is going to be a short one full of mostly family humor, drama, and romance, around 5 or 6 chapters. I will try to update it as much as possible, but my other story Searching For the Moon is almost complete and will probably take precedece over this one for a while, but you never know I might get into a mood where I have to stop whatever else I am doing and write the next chapter. **

**I am warning everyone now this story is M for a reason. There are a few cuss words, mention of past violence, and their is a high possibility that there will be lemon in the coming chapters. I will warn you when lemons are in the chapters ahead of time so that you can decide if you want to read them, however my story is mostly going to center of the building of a family and love and drama that come with that. **

**SM owns all known characters from the Twilight series. However, the plot and characters not mentioned in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer are mine! Please Enjoy**

* * *

My Home Sweet Home

Jasper's POV

Today was a long ass day as most of my students were either just getting over being sick with the really bad respiratory crud that was going around and were late in taking tests or turning in their term papers; or they were absent today because they had just gotten over the stuff. Sometimes I really hated being a teacher in a public high school because it really was a breeding ground for germs to be spread with everyone jammed in together. However, those days when I am not happy and content are few and far between because I do really love my job. Getting my students interested in history and the world around them was a passion of mine and I always got a jolt of happiness watching them embrace the past; and seeing how it can help shape and guide them in the future.

Another passion of mine was my wonderful and beautiful wife of four months, Bella and our six year old daughter, Hope. Bella and I had met two years ago when we both were new college graduates starting our teaching positions at the school; me in the Social Studies department and her in the English. It was just like all those cheesy romance novels and unbelievable fairytales that Bella loves to read in her spare time because when we laid eyes on each other for the first time, it felt like the stars aligned and I was hers and only hers from that moment on. It did not matter that my ex, had broken my heart only one month earlier; and it didn't matter that said ex was best friends with my twin sister; and I was forced to see her almost every single time I went over to Rosalie and her fiancé Emmett's house. I still think that my sister had hopes that we would get back together and ride off into the sunset blissfully happy because she would always be trying to push us together. However, I knew that was never going to happen because Alice Cullen was a lying selfish woman, who I could not trust as far as I could throw her small five foot two inch pixie-like frame.

Alice and I had been high school sweethearts; and I had even given her a promise ring our junior year of college. She was my first love and for the first few years of our relationship everything was fine, but all that changed when she went out east to visit her Aunt Victoria, a big named designer, when she was showing her collection in fashion week. When she returned I knew that something has happened out in New York because she was very quiet and reserved; and for Alice that was a miracle because she could not go two minutes without saying something or bouncing in place with her never ending energy most of the time. Also her affections to me had dwindled; and I had been reduced to a few short chaste kisses by the end of her first week back. When I confronted Alice, she told me that she had met someone, a pianist with a symphony out there, and that she was sorry but could no longer see a future with me because we wanted totally different things in life.

At first I was heartbroken, but as the days past I was able to see past the betrayal and depression I felt at her leaving and cheating on me; and see the truth in her words. I knew exactly what I wanted out of life; and that included marriage and eventually a large family, having grown up in a family with five siblings (Rosalie, Peter, Tanya, Kate, and Irina) on a ranch in Southern Texas. Alice was too concerned about keeping her petite figure to ever think about allowing her stomach to grow round with child. I also wanted a long lasting marriage like my parents, Eleazar and Carmen Whitlock. Alice never saw what a piece of paper linking us together as man and wife meant to me; so I know that even with the promise ring she accepted it would have probably never turned into an actual engagement.

So, when I introduced myself to Bella Swan, as was her maiden name at the time, and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes I knew that I had found my future home. At first I just asked her out for coffee after school was over; and she hesitantly accepted with a shy smile and that beautiful blush that I loved taking over her entire face. Over our first sort-of date we talked about our desires to want to become teachers; and I was elated to hear that she like me wanted to help students realize that anyone can read a book and learn facts, but somehow getting students to relate that information into real life and future goals was what our true passion was. She also told me some of her past and it broke my heart to hear most of it, but also made me fall in love with her more than I ever thought possible for the short time that we had known each other.

Bella was a child of divorce and had been shuffled between her dad's house in Washington State and her mom's in Arizona. When she was seventeen years old she was visiting her dad and had went to a neighboring town to go shopping at the larger bookstore that they had there, when she was attacked by a group of five men in an abandoned alleyway. She told me, in as little detail as possible at the time; though I have since learned the whole story, that she was repeatedly raped and beaten by the men. After she was left for dead on the ground it was only with the luck of a Good Samaritan passing by the dark alleyway later that heard her cries of pain and torment that saved her life. She told me that they had broken both of her arms, an ankle, her pelvis, and collarbone. Also along with those injuries she had extensive internal bleeding and her entire body was black and blue with all of bruises that were left on her body. Bella told me that she was kept in a coma for three weeks because they did not want her to be in too much pain, but when she awoke she said that the pain that her body had to go through was the least of her troubles as it was her depression and anxiety to leave her room after she was released from the hospital that really kept her from moving forward in life.

Bella went to therapy and attended support groups for other rape victims learning that she was not at fault for what was done for her. She said they were her biggest help because she felt that she not alone in the world and that she knew that no matter what that the others at the meetings were the only people who knew what she was going threw with feeling battered and worthless. Her father being the chief of police put his entire squad on to his daughter's case and they got lucky in that three of the men had past crime in the computer databases and were quickly arrested; and the other two were quickly snitched on by the other three and were also captured shortly after the attack took place. With DNA they retrieved from Bella they were able to get convictions on all five of the men. They would no longer be able to be hurt anymore women when they were each sentenced to fifty years in prison for assault and battery, attempted murder, and a few other charges that were brought up against them for warrants that had be ordered against them for past crimes.

When I asked Bella why she was telling me all of this on the first date she told me because if I was interested in her than I needed to know about the demons in her past; and the one blessing that came out of the whole ordeal. I cannot tell you how shocked I was when Bella told me that she had a child; and that her daughter was a child from that horrible night. Bella said that when she found out she was pregnant she knew that she was going to keep the baby no matter how it was conceived. It was not that she didn't believe in abortion because she was complete supporter in a woman's right to choose, but that she was told at a young age that she might not ever be able to have children so even if this one was created in hate, she would only be grown and raised in love. The first picture that I saw of her daughter, Hope Elizabeth, I was immediately smitten with the little girl who looked just like a miniature version of her mother; with her dark brown hair and big brown doe eyes. I knew at that second that Bella was the one for me and that if given the chance I would be the most loving and supportive husband and partner and best father to that little angel that I could be.

It took Bella six months of me taking her out on weekly dates before I had earned her trust enough for her to feel comfortable in introducing me to Hope. I was actually glad that we took our relationship so slow in the beginning because she had confided in me that she had never really had a boyfriend before or since her attack and the birth of her daughter; so she was a little self-conscious when it came to be close to me. We started out by holding hands, then hugs, then kisses on the cheek or forehead; and eventually she was the one to initiate our first kiss one night when I dropped her off at her house after our date. All I can say was that no other kiss in my life could ever compare to having her mouth connected to mine. She was soft and warm and fit just perfectly into my embrace. It was the next week that Bella asked me to come and meet Hope. I agreed immediately because I was really curious to meet this wonderful creature that held Bella's heart.

When I arrived at their house for dinner Bella led me into the small, yet homey living room that was littered with little toys here and there. It was at that moment I saw a tiny little creature sitting on the couch watching some cartoon on the television that I knew I never wanted to leave. She was so cute and was not afraid of me invading her home or spending time with her Mom. Over the following months we became a family and I made it a priority to make sure that Bella knew that I wanted Hope to be a part of our dates. Bella and Hope were a package deal and I it was one I was willing to sign up for the long haul for.

On the one year anniversary of our first date I purposed to Bella and she agreed at once with a large smile while she flung herself into my arms. That was the first night that my Bella and me made love in her large bed. As cliché as it sounds there could have been a war going on outside of the room because all I could hear, see, and feel was Bella and how her body moved with mine like we were partners in an intricate dance. We were married eight months later in a large ceremony on the lawns of my parent's ranch. She looked beautiful in her flowing white dress as she followed Hope down the petal filled aisle.

From the moment I proposed to Bella, we had discussed about me formally adopting Hope as my own. I was excited at the prospect and when we told Hope about it she could not smiling or dancing around the room singing that she was finally going to have a daddy. It was from that day forward that I was known as daddy to that little girl and I wouldn't have had it any other way. It took almost to the exact day of the wedding for the adoption to go through, but when those papers finally arrived I knew that one that day when I said "I do" in taking Bella to be my wife, I was also officially joining our family as well; and we would all be known as Whitlock's.

My family was very welcoming to Bella and Hope, that is except my twin sister Rosalie. I had the great pleasure of the first time that I brought Bella over to her and Emmett's house of having Alice just happening to be there as well. That was an awkward meal to say the least because Alice and Rose kept sending glares at Bella, while also trying to get me and Alice to be alone with each other as much as possible. Bella was her shy normal self, but tried to keep a smile on her face under the tense atmosphere. I was so proud of her for holding her ground against the sarcastic and harsh comments that were said to her by those to, no matter what I said to try and come to her aid. I was glad that at least she had my best friend Emmett on her side. He made she that she had a few good laughs in there, even if they were at my expense as he told her all the embarrassing things that we did as we were growing up. I really and truly could have cared less that my ex was there because she was still with that other guy, Edward Masen, as far as I knew; and plus I had my soul mate in my life now.

Both Bella and I were so relieved when that night was over, and even though Bella begged me to not say anything to my sister, I had to make Rose know that Bella was in my life for forever and there was nothing that she could do that would change that. After a long heated yelling match at my parent's house, where they played mediator because both Rose and I were known to get really into our fights if they were left unattended, she finally apologized for doing that to me and would try to be at least civil to Bella from now on. I agreed that while I admired her wanting to see me and Alice together again; that was in the past and even if we were not going to get back together that did not mean that she could not still be friends with Alice. Things with Rose dramatically increased after that, especially when she met Hope. That little girl could win over the coldest of hearts with one of her toothy smiles.

My brother and three younger sisters, as well as my parents were so happy that I had found someone that completed me. Secretly I always believed that they hated Alice because she never made an effort to get close to anyone else in my family except for Rosalie; and I truly believed that relationship blossomed because of Emmett. Emmett was Alice's brother and with him dating Rosalie and me Alice they spent a lot of time together when they came to support Emmett and me at any of the many different sports we were at in high school; and their friendship just grew as we got older until they were inseparable it seemed like.

Bella was the opposite of Alice in every respect and it immediately felt like she and Hope belonged in our family. In fact there were several weekends that she went shopping with my sisters and sister-in-law Charlotte or cooked lunch for my dad and brother when they were working out with the cattle. My mom and dad treated Hope like one of their own grandchildren; and with Peter and Char having two boys (Tyler and Jake); she was instantly the princess of the Whitlock family with everyone wrapped tightly around her little fingers. She was spoiled we all knew it, but was a very well behaved child and knew that rules were to be followed and if one misbehaved there were consequences. We were lucky that it was a rare occurrence for Hope to be sent to time out, but like any child she did have her bad days.

Hope also loved going out to the ranch where she could play out in the pastures or feed the smaller animals we had out in the barns, like the chickens and wild cats. I was also teaching both Bella and Hope to horseback ride; and while Hope took to it fairly easy, Bella with her naturally klutzy behavior chose to watch us more often than take part in our rides. Those times with Hope when we would ride our horses around the property were some of the times that I cherished the most because it was just something that only us as father and daughter would do, it was great bonding time for the two of us.

After the wedding Bella, Hope, and I moved into a house that we had built on my parent's property that they had given to us as a wedding gift. It was tradition that they did for all of their children when they got married because they wanted all of us to stay close if we chose. The house was not that far of a drive into town and work; and was just the perfect place for us to build our lives together as husband and wife. It had six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a large family room, game room, state of the art kitchen, and a three car garage. I know that it sounds way too large and expensive for two lowly paid teachers to afford, but my parents owned one of the largest and most profitable cattle ranches in Texas; and that meant I had a large trust fund that made it possible for Bella to stay at home and take care of Hope. My parents never let us children get big heads or obsess over material or monetary things, but instead instilled a strong work ethic with a large emphases on building family values into all of us; and that is what I wanted to do with our family as well.

It was not like we were old fashioned or believed in traditional roles of what a husband or wife should do because the truth was that we were both very liberal minded. However, it just worked out that we both wanted someone to stay home with Hope and any future children we might have; and it was agreed that Bella would do that since she was already helping out my parents with some of the books on the ranch and it would be easier for her to stay home with occasionally going over to the ranch's offices to do what she needed there. Everything in my life was working out just liked I had always dreamed; and I did not know what I did to deserve either of these two girls that had literally just landed into my lap when I was not even looking for love or a family.

Bella's parents and step-parents came to Texas for the wedding, but other than a few emails and weekly phone calls were pretty distant in the lives that we created. Bella believes that it stems from the fact that both of her parents were upset that Bella decided to keep Hope; and could not get over how she was brutally conceived. While they never were mean to Hope directly, there was just a wall built up in all of their interactions with their granddaughter that kept them from truly accepting that it wasn't Hope's fault what happened to Bella or that her mother could not bear to give up her either by having an abortion or giving her up for adoption. They really are happy that Bella had met me and that I was so good with Hope, but there was still hurt feelings on Bella's side. She was not ready to forgive them for some of the more hurtful things that they had said about Hope when Bella was pregnant.

I was glad that Bella was able to find a set of accepting parents in my own. When they asked about Hope's father and were told about the attack there was not a dry eye in the entire room, which included all of my siblings and their significant others because Bella did not want to tell her experience more times than necessary because it was just to difficult on her. My parent's held Bella as she cried about how her own parents could not cope with her trauma and resulting depression; and especially her keeping a baby when they considered its father a monster. They were happy to hear that Hope's biological father had signed over all parental rights to Bella from his prison cell because it gave me the ability to come in and take his place as Hope's rightful father. Hope did not know about how her conception; and Bella had decided when she was born that she would tell her once she was old enough to understand what Bella went through and how much both of us loved her no matter what her sperm donor did to her mother.

I was just glad that the day was over and it was Friday, which meant that I had the whole weekend to spend just with my wife and daughter doing nothing but just being content in my life. Bella's SUV was sitting in the driveway and I was surprised because Friday afternoons Hope had dance lessons that usually lasted until close to five and when I looked at the clock on the dashboard it was only a little after four. It made me curious, but I knew that Bella had not been feeling the best the last couple of days and I figured that she must have not felt well enough to take Hope to her class. I grabbed my messenger bag from the back seat, which held a the last of the late term papers that I had to grade and read through, and made my way through the door located in the garage.

I could hear and see the television on through the large kitchen and into the family room, where Hope was sitting on the couch coloring while keeping an eye on whatever program had her attention. When she saw that I was home she dropped the red crayon that she was holding and ran over to greet me like she did everyday.

"Daddy!" She put her arms up and I picked her small frame up into a hug. She gave me a kiss before I set her back on her feet.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day at school today?" I asked her while I got myself a glass of ice tea from the fridge.

"Good, today was our field trip to the zoo, remember. Ms. Winters made us pair up and I was lucky enough to be paired with Zack. He is so cute daddy and while we were walking around he held my hand and asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes of course, so now every lunch we are going to sit together and he promised that he would come over here to play with me one day. Isn't that great Daddy?" Hope explained to me with her hyper sounding voice and a large smile on her face, while me on the other hand was trying to stop myself from having a heart attack or stroke at the mention of my baby girl having a boyfriend.

I know that they are only in the first grade and that it means nothing like it will when she is older, but just the idea that my little angel is already using terms that I would have liked to have never heard come from her mouth, scared the shit out of me. If I had my way I would keep her locked in a tower far away from all boys until she was thirty. I tried to imagine what my life was going to be like when she did have a real boyfriend coming to the house or even worse going to his where I could not keep a watch on them; and I was scared out my mind at the pictures my head created just thinking about all of the things I had done when I was a teenage boy with Alice. I had to stop all thoughts from going that direction because I did not really want to go crazy before I turned thirty thinking like that. Also luckily for me those days were thankfully still a few precious years away. I would just stay silent on this Zack by for now because this was all just innocent fun, it was like playing house or school for the two of them.

"Sure princess, that's great. Do you know where your mamma is at?" I asked her trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

"Yeah, after she picked me up from school and instead of going to dance like we always do on Fridays we went to the drugstore. She bought a whole bunch of things, but when I asked her what they were for she would only tell me that they were only for adults. Then when it seemed like we raced home and she made me a quick snack of apples and peanut butter crackers before telling me that she was going to go rest up in her room. I know that Momma has been sick because every morning before she takes me to school she has to run to the bathroom. I know that when I am sick all I want to do is sleep in my bed; so I made sure that I stayed real quiet so that she could sleep." She told me all about her afternoon, and I knew in that moment that she had been spending too much time around my sisters because she talked just as fast as they did. I had a hard time keeping up, but eventually figured out everything she said.

"That's good Hope and I am sure that your Momma appreciates that. Why don't you go back to watching your show and I am going to make sure that she is okay." I kissed her on the forehead before running up the front staircase to check on my wife.

"Kay Daddy." I heard Hope say before I was out of ear shot.

When I reached our master suite I knocked lightly on the door, but received no answer. I opened it slowly to see if maybe Bella had fallen asleep only to find the room empty.

"Bella, sugar?" I called out, hoping that she would hear me.

"Yeah." She answered from what sounded like the bathroom.

"Are you okay, sugar? Hope said that you were still not feeling well. Do you need to go into see the doctor's or something?" I asked as I walked closer to the half opened door.

The light was on and I pushed the door open, knowing that if she had wanted privacy she would have shut it all the way. What I saw literally made my heart beat and breathing stop for a moment. There was Bella sitting on the side of the bathtub holding a little white stick in her hands. From my limited knowledge of all womanly things I knew that was a pregnancy test. Was she pregnant? Were we going to have baby? I had so many questions and no answers.

"Bella what's going on?" I asked with a shaky voice.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I could see the remains of the ones that had already fallen on her cheeks. I rushed to her sides and already felt better that she was safe here in my arms. She pulled back a little and there was a small smile on her face.

"Jazz, honey we're going to have a baby." She whispered; and I think that my parents all the way at the main house could have heard my cheer of complete happiness.

We were going to have baby. I never saw or would see Hope as anything less than my own biological child, but having something that combined Bella and mine's love was something that we had always dreamt of doing. Knowing that it was going to happen and sooner than we thought was just the best feeling in the world; and I could not stop myself from giving my wife the longest most passionate kiss we had ever shared.

* * *

****So how did I do. This is my second story and my first all human one. I would love to hear what everyone has to say. **

****If you a reader of Searching for the Moon I am still working on the last chapter and should have it up soon, but this was blocking all of the Bella/Paul inspirations from being able to come out. Hopefully since I got this started my muse for that will come back, but have no fear it should be out by the end of the week. **

**Please Reievew, I am addict and I need to hear and read what people think even if it just to say good chapter or update again soon! I not above begging, lol, but no Please Review. Thanks in advance and until next time! BR**


End file.
